The Fate Of A Nobody
by Mendez
Summary: A Nobody is born off the Keyblade master. Now he must find his way in life.


**A/N: **_Second fic, and this time a multi chapter one. I will update it most probably every two days. Enjoy!_

_Yes, I know some facts might be inaccurate, like how a Nobody is born, or Roxas' time in Org.XIII. But this is just a fic, so yeah, it's on purpose._

_Special Thanks to: High Seraph and Gallex._

* * *

Chapter 1: A Nobody Is Born

"A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder..." a spiky brown haired boy quietly said and started walking towards the contraption in the middle of the room: A big, black blade that resembled a key, and a few feet away an unconscious red-haired girl also on the floor.

While he was walking, a tall dog-like creature turned to the boy, noticing that he was walking away. "Sora?" he asked.

The boy however kept walking and only stopped when the keyblade was at his feet. Reluctantly, he picked it up and looked at it for a while.

"Sora, hold on!" the tall dog yelled, hoping to change the boy's mind. "No, wait!" a small duck creature yelled as well.

However, the brown-haired boy didn't change his mind. He turned his face to his two companions and flashed a grin, stabbing himself with the keyblade.

The keyblade and Sora's chest started glowing and soon he released his grip on the keyblade. It pulled out, vanishing in darkness and leaving six floating lights-hearts-behind.

These hearts flew to their respective bodies: six sleeping ladies stored in glass domes. A seventh heart came out of Sora and entered the girl's fainted body, making her wake up just in time to see his friend, who was now glowing, vanish.

The small duck immediately ran up to the boy's glowing body, yelling "Sora, Sora!". When the girl stood up, Sora's body was falling down.

"Sora!" she yelled, trying to catch him, but it was too late. When she caught him, he dissipated into lights that flew up to the ceiling.

'_What...what's happening to me? Falling...falling into darkness..._' Sora thought as he fell through the darkness, not knowing what would be ahead of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small city not too far from the above place, a boy who was lying on the floor stood up. He looked like Sora, but his hair wasn't as spiky and it was blonde instead of brown. The cerulean eyes, however, were the same. He was wearing a white zipper shirt with cream-colored pants and gray shoes.

"Where...where am I?" he mumbled, taking a look around. All he could see were small buildings, not a clue of his location. "_Who_ am I?" he said a little louder, as if he were expecting an answer.

"Maybe I can help." a man's voice echoed in the air. The boy was now turning around several times trying to find the person who said that.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he angrily yelled. He didn't know who he was, but he did know about himself that he didn't like games. The boy turned around a final time to see a man in a black cloak. He couldn't see his face since a black hood was covering it.

"I see you're prone to anger. I'm only trying to help." he calmly said. "How can I trust someone who I can't even see his face?" the blond asked.

"Very well." the man said and took off the hood, revealing shoulder long silver hair that ran through his chest and shoulders, there were also some strands covering parts of his face. He had bright amber-colored eyes that the boy could feel that were scanning him and his every move.

"I am Xemnas. And as I said, I can help you." the man said and walked a few steps closer to the boy.

The boy backed a few steps and turned around. "That doesn't mean I can trust you." the blue-eyed stated, not taking his eyes off Xemnas.

Xemnas just laughed at what the boy said. "What other choice do you have? You're lost and you don't know who you are. I can give you a home and a life. What do you say?" he said and awaited the boy's response.

_'He's right...'_ the blond thought and turned around again to face Xemnas. "Fine. I take your offer." he said. "So how are you gonna help me?" the blue-eyed asked curious.

"First, I must tell you who you are. You are a Nobody. You were born when a person lost his heart, and out of the empty shell...you were born." Xemnas explained carefully.

The boy was shocked. Nobody? Heart? Shell? He thought that he was just a guy who lost his memory , but now he learned that it was deeper than that.

"I propose you be called...Roxas." the man suggested, hoping a positive reaction of the boy.

_'Roxas...'_ the blond thought before replying to Xemnas. "Sounds good. Roxas it is." the blue-eyed said, nodding in agreement.

"Now that you know who and what you are, it is time to explain who I am." Xemnas said, and took a few steps to the side. "I am the leader of Organization XIII. We control the lesser Nobodies." he said, summoning what looked like a walking white coat with a head and no sleeves.

"Like the ones of this kind." the man said, dismissing it afterwards. "Our goal is to become whole. Help us in our cause, Roxas. After all, it is of your best interest as well." Xemnas finished.

"Sure. Let's go." Roxas agreed. He didn't know what awaited him, but it was his only choice.

Xemnas summoned a black portal and put himself in front of it. "Come through this portal and you will be an official Organization member." he took a break. "And I will be your boss." he said, clearly meaning that Roxas would have to respect him from now on.

With this, Xemnas went in and Roxas followed him.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this little first chapter. Feel free to review.  
_

* * *


End file.
